Don't Forget
by ImYoourz
Summary: Quelques mois après la fin du lycée, Santana fait un point sur sa relation avec Brittany.


**Don't Forget.**

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Allongée sur son lit, elle pleurait. Elle venait de rentrer de Louiseville. Et pas que pour les vacances, comme elle le faisait croire à sa mère. Elle avait quitté l'université. « A cause de la pression que lui mettait sa coach », selon ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère.

En réalité, elle était partie parce que les efforts qui lui étaient demandés n'étaient pas bons pour le bébé. Ce bébé qu'elle portait depuis 2 mois, et qui avait en quelque sorte gâché sa vie. Elle avait abandonné ses études, avait dû rentrer à Lima, mais, le plus important pour elle, ce qui l'avait détruite, c'est qu'elle avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour elle. Brittany était partie. Et Santana savait très bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Comment avait t-elle pu croire qu'elle le ferait, en fait ? Elle lui avait fait confiance, et elle avait trahi cette confiance.

Elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas sa faute à proprement parler, que ce bébé n'était pas voulu, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais c'était sans résultats. Car, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait vu s'envoler avec Brittany tous ses souvenirs, et tous ses espoirs de finir ses jours aux côtés de celle qui avait été son premier véritable amour.

**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us**

Elle se demandait ce que Brittany pensait. Si elle regrettait d'avoir cru en Santana et en ses promesses. Si elle regrettait les années passées avec elle, si elle pensait que ces années n'avaient été, au final, que des années où Santana enchaînait les conquêtes, masculines ou féminines. Elle avait voulu lui dire que non, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'aurait en fait fallu ne jamais la faire douter de sa fidélité.

Car elle savait que Brittany n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente. Mais c'était sans aucun doute une des plus fidèles en amour, comme en amitié d'ailleurs. C'était surtout l'élue du cœur de Santana, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu décevoir, pour quelconque raison, et surtout pas celle là.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Et pour Santana, Brittany ne pensait sûrement que du mal d'elle. Elle espérait juste que celle qui resterait à jamais son seul amour saurait se souvenir des bons moments qu'elles avaient vécu, et passer outre les mauvais. Car de son côté, elle le ferait. C'était sûrement plus facile pour elle, mais elle gardait cet espoir, le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

_Comment Brittany et elle avaient pu croire que leur couple survivrait à une relation à distance ? Elles en avaient parlé, elles avaient des amis qui avaient fait les frais de ce genre de relations. Mais elles se plaisaient à croire que leur amour était tellement fort qu'elles feraient exception à la règle. Et en effet, pendant trois ou quatre mois, l'amour et la passion leur avaient souri…_

**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**

Maintenant, Santana était presque certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retourner vers Brittany, et que Brittany ne reviendrait pas vers elle. Elle allait devoir faire un pas en avant, oublier Brittany. Oublier tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec elle. Oublier tous les moments d'amour ou d'amitié qu'elles avaient vécus. Oublier tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Ou du moins, en faire abstraction.

Elles ne marcheraient plus côte à côte, ne riraient plus ensemble, ne chanteraient plus, ne danseraient plus, ne s'endormiraient plus ensemble. Santana s'endormirait seule pour encore quelques nuits, puis avec son bébé, ce bébé qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir aimer, tant il lui avait enlevé.

Quand à Brittany, elle ne savait pas. Et elle ne saurait jamais. Penserait-elle toujours à elle dans 1 an ? Dans 5 ans ? Santana l'ignorait. Elle ignorait aussi si Brittany aurait souhaité marcher main dans la main avec elle une dernière fois, et peut être des milliers d'autres.

Elle regrettait ce qu'elle a fait, c'est tout ce dont elle était sûre.

**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

Brittany était la première et la seule fille à qui Santana avait un jour dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elles s'étaient construit une vie ensemble, elles avaient planifié un avenir, avec des enfants, et des chiens. Brittany voulait un chien, plusieurs chiens même. Et plusieurs enfants. Elle voulait être heureuse avec Santana et sa famille, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Santana qu'elles pouvaient se contenter de ça, et partir, loin. Vivre heureuses, pour toujours. C'était la vision de Brittany.

Elles auraient pu être plus heureuses que jamais, et prendre leur revanche sur tous les gens qui leur avaient dit le contraire. Elles auraient pu prétendre à une vie presque parfaite, entourées des personnes qu'elles aimaient, très amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Elles auraient pu passer leur vie ensemble, si seulement Santana n'avait pas cédé à la tentation.

A présent, tout cela ne se résumait qu'à ses quelques souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, comme Brittany.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
x2**

_Une petite soirée quelque peu arrosée à l'université où Santana effectuait son programme de cheerleading avait suffit à tout remettre en cause, et pire, à tout détruire par la suite._

Ce jour là, Santana était fatiguée et avait raté son entraînement. Sa coach s'était violemment énervée contre elle, et pour se remonter le moral, elle s'était rendue à la fête organisée par Katy, la leadeuse de l'équipe junior de l'université. Elle avait un peu bu, et Brittany lui manquait. Elle avait besoin d'affection, et elle l'avait trouvée en Matt, le copain de Katy.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle s'était enfin persuadée de faire un test de grossesse, test qui, étant positif, allait changer sa vie..

**At all**

**And at last**  
**All the pictures have been burned**  
**All the past**  
**Is just a lesson that we've learned**  
**I won't forget**  
**please don't forget us**

Quand elle l'avait annoncé à Brittany, elle s'était effondrée. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Réconfort que Brittany n'avait pas pu lui donner, tant elle était choquée, et déçue. Elle faisait confiance à Santana, et jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'aller tourner autour de quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, qui plus est. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler, mais elle les avait essuyées d'un trait. Elle voulait montrer à Santana qu'elle était plus forte que ça, et qu'elle pouvait y résister. Mais elle avait fini par quitter le banc où elles étaient assises, car elle n'arrivait plus à tenir, laissant Santana seule, les larmes aux yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer, de s'excuser.

Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Brittany avait envoyé Artie et Blaine chercher ses affaires qui étaient chez Santana. Elle leur avait demandé de ne prendre que ce qui était important, et avait précisé de laisser toutes les choses qui pouvaient lui rappeler Santana.

Maintenant, elle espérait que Brittany ne l'avait pas oubliée, et n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us**

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa mère arriva à ce moment là. Elle semblait trembler. Maribel lui posa une couverture sur le corps, se pencha en avant, et lui embrassa le front. Elle sortit le test de grossesse de sa fille de sa poche, et le reposa là où elle l'avait trouvé.

« -Moi, je t'aimerais toujours, Santana. »


End file.
